


It's been a long day

by keishouta



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: Dracula's castle still welcomes visitors.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	It's been a long day

Alucard wasn't sure how long he laid there on the hard floor. Hours, maybe days, with dried tear tracks running down his cheeks.

It was finally the thirst and hunger that forced him to push himself up onto his two feet.

He staggered around the castle, making his way to the kitchen, muscles weak and barely holding himself up. His consciousness was fading in and out, like he was gripping on to the last threads of it.

The sound of the castle's main gate opening echoed through the empty hallways, and Alucard whipped his head around so fast the world spun. Intruders.

Get to the kitchen, was his first thought. With legs slowly becoming unable to carry his weight, he deliriously dragged himself there with pure willpower.

Find a knife, was his second thought. He flopped bonelessly over the kitchen counter, fingers desperately trying to find the ledge of the drawers. When he finally managed to open them, and felt the cold, thin metal enter his grasp, he turned his attention to the footsteps rapidly approaching the kitchen. His vision was filled with white spots, he could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.

Ah, what an inconvenient time.

Then, the kitchen doors burst open.

"Alucard!" A familiar voice.

Ah, Sypha. No danger. The knife slipped from his hands, he felt the back of his head hit the ground, and his mind went black.

\---

When he came to, he was lying on the bed in his room. He shifted in discomfort, his head was pounding and he definitely had a bruise on the back of it.

Sypha noticed immediately and she sprang to her feet. "Alucard! Are you okay?"

"And he returns to the land of the conscious." Trevor's low, drawling voice came.

Oh, how he missed hearing their voices.

He pushed himself up to sit upright, which took a lot more energy than he expected. "I'm fine," he said, waving Sypha off.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to explain why you were severely dehydrated, malnourished, and fainted the moment you saw us?"

"Or the two bloody bodies forked up in the front yard?" Trevor added.

Alucard stiffened unnoticeably. "No, I would prefer not to," he replied bluntly.

Sypha scoffed, "He thinks he has a choice here."

"Well, you did ask," Trevor pointed out.

Sypha flashed him an unimpressed look. "Whose side are you on here?"

Trevor simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Sypha sighed and she sat down on the bed next to Alucard, her demeanour softening. Her gaze trailed up and down his body. "Your scars..."

"Surface wounds," Alucard replied quickly, "don't mind them."

Sypha didn't reply. She pretended she believed him. "You must be hungry. I-"

Alucard sat forward immediately, swinging his legs over to the ground. "I'll cook something for the three of us."

"Woah, hold on," Trevor interrupted. "You just woke up, Sypha and I can-"

Alucard cut him off, "I would like to do this for us. Allow me."

Sypha's eyes widened. An ominous, unexplainable feeling had buried itself deep in her gut, and she would not rest until she found out why, though there was a growing suspicion that she would not like the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
